An Extra Hunter
by MythMaker258
Summary: After finally defeating Archimedes and winning the Holy Grail War, Hakuno Kishinami finds himself in a strange world, armed with only his Altera's sword and the Regalia. Where is he? How did he get there? And what the hell happened to the Moon?


**Hi, everyone! So this fic just came to me while I was reading about the Moon Cell of Fate Extra and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you all enjoy!**

 _Husband! What's happening?_

 _Praetor, find shelter!_

 _Hakuno! Take this! It will keep you safe!_

Hakuno Kishinami woke up with a gasp, in a cold sweat. Sitting up, the young man looked around, nervously checking his surroundings. He was in the middle of a clearing, with a dark forest all around him. The magus boy looked up at the sky and gasped again.

'W-what the hell happened to the moon?' Hakuno thought.

Indeed, the moon was changed, a side of it was shattered and fragments of it could be seen in its orbit. Hakuno scrambled back in shock when his hand touched something hard and cold. He looked down to see another surprising thing. There, a futuristic sword laid on the ground. Its blade was a tri-colored bands of light, shining rainbow-like light and radiated power.

'That's Altera's sword,' Hakuno thought. 'The Sword of Mars. What the hell is it doing here?'

He went to grab the sword when he finds yet another peculiar thing, a beautiful ring adorned with a shining gem. The gem seemed to be a mix of three colors: red, green, and blue. He recognized it immediately. The Regalia, which was basically the controls of the Moon Cell, an extremely powerful supercomputer made up of many photonic crystals.

'How is this here?' Hakuno asked himself. 'Is this the real world or am I still in SERAPH?'

Suddenly, Hakuno heard a horrifying roar coming from the forest. Arming himself with the sword, Hakuno rushed off in the opposite direction. Turning back, Hakuno saw something in the dark following him.

"What the hell is that?" Hakuno said, taking a stand. The shadowy things begin to surround him, growling all around him. Hakuno saw that they were like giant wolves, wearing white masks and had shining yellow eyes. Getting ready to fight, Hakuno got into a stance he once saw Altera use when she fought a large group of enemies.

One wolf charged his blindside, but Hakuno turned around and the sword moved like a whip, ripping the wolf apart. Hakuno was once again surprised by the wolf's corpse fading. Two other wolves charged from his left and his right but Hakuno, on instinct, managed to jump over them and pointed the Sword of Mars down, releasing three beams of blue light which froze the wolves. With another slash, Hakuno slashed them apart. He looked surprised once again.

"How did I know how to do that?" Hakuno wondered, a bit distracted. This allowed another wolf to sneak up on him. The wolf smacked Hakuno into a tree, Hakuno's sword falling out of his hand.

Hakuno gasped out in pain, blood trickling from his forehead. He looked up at his soon to be killer, the wolf snarled and howled at him. In a last ditch effort, Hakuno reacted once again acted on impulse, doing what he would do if he was in danger inside the Moon Cell.

"Code Cast – hack(16);"

Suddenly, the wolf was thrown back with a magical explosion. Hakuno was surprised again. He could do magic here? This changes things.

Hakuno stood up and cast another spell. "Code Cast – heal(16);"

Hakuno let a sigh of relief exit him as his wounds began healing. However, more wolves attacks, though he was ready this time. Raising his hand, he cast another spell. "Code Cast – shock(64);"

An electrical attack hit the wolves, knocking them back and stunning them. Hakuno rolled to his weapon, grabbing it and ripping apart the nearby wolves. Hakuno jumped, swinging his sword and cutting apart several wolves, along with a couple of trees. Hakuno kept on ripping apart wolves for an hour until the pack was decimated. Panting, the magus boy collapsed under a tree.

'Damn,' Hakuno thought. 'I'm exhausted and I used too much prana. Only have enough for one more thing.'

Before fading into unconsciousness, Hakuno used his code casts to set up a firewall/bounded field to protect him. He looked one last time to the shattered moon.

'What could have happened?'

 **And done! I hope you all enjoy! And about Hakuno's abilities, they will be explained in time. Trust me, it will be cool. And to those who want to see some Servant fighting action, they will come eventually. Trust me, it will be awesome.**


End file.
